belive me
by Cinta Killua
Summary: Akashi shiori memberi pesan ke kuroko agar selalu bersama akashi selalu bersamanya.apakah akashi percaya kalau ibunya berada di sisinya? (KurokoTetsuyaxAkashiseijuro)


"belive me"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadatoshi

Genre: romance

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note: halo minna saya baru publish cerita baru lagi nih maaf jika saya jarang update karena saya sedang menempuh banyak ujian yang ada sampai bulan cerita first love is hurt akan di update setelah saya selesai dengan un

Happy reading minna ^0^

 **Anak kecil rambut merah darah melukis gambar ibunya di kanvas sambil melihat pemandangan sunset sore hari di taman bermain. Lukisan yang di buat anak kecil berambut merah tersebut akan menjadi hadiah untuk ulang tahun -tiba suara menyedot minuman mengganggu konsentrasi melukis anak kecil berambut merah darah tersebut. Ia berhenti melukis kemudian,menyapa anak kecil berambut biru langit yang berada di sampingnya.**

" **hei..bisakah kau berhenti menyedot minumanmu sekarang juga?kau menganggu konsentrasiku saja Tetsuya" anak kecil berambut merah darah mengusir anak kecil berambut biru langit**

" **kau berbicara kepadaku Akashi-Kun?" jawab datar anak kecil berambut biru langit kembali menghisap minuman kesukaanya**

" **aku berbicara sama sadako, ya jelas lah aku berbicara denganmu bodoh"**

" **ooh...ku kira kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila"**

" **KAU!..." anak berambut merah darah menghela nafas panjang "percuma berdebat dengan orang yang keras kepala dan suka membantah sepertimu" Tetsuya ketawa pelan**

" **aku tidak keras kepala tuh,kau saja yang kalah berdebat denganku, Akashi-Kun"**

" **kau berbicara dengan siapa hah? Tidak ada namanya kekalahan di kamus keluarga Akashi, walaupun tantangan sekecil pun aku tidak akan kalah"**

" **tapi,kenyataannya kau memilih diam daripada berdebat sama saja kau kalah denganku Akashi-Kun" ucap Tetsuya datar membuat Akashi merasa jengkel dengannya**

" **terserah kau saja lah Aku males berdebat denganmu"**

 **Akashi kembali melukis dan mengabaikan suara anak berambut biru langit yang sedang asyik menyedot minuman. Langit semakin gelap dan kini malam telah tiba. Teriakan panic pelayan pribadi Akashi terdengar di telinga mereka berdua**

" **Tuan muda ada dimana?" teriak pelayan sambil mencari Akashi**

" **Tetsuya, sepertinya aku harus pulang sudah datang menjemputku, sampai jumpa" Akashi membawa hasil lukisan yang ia buat**

" **Tuan! Ini benar gawat menyangkut nyonya Shiori-san" ucap pelayan panik**

" **ada apa dengan ibuku?" tanya Akashi**

" **Nyonya Shiori..." pelayan menunduk mengeluarkan air mata**

" **memangnya ada apa dengan ibuku,jawab Miyuki" bentak Akashi**

" **lebih baik tuan muda segera pulang dan lihat keadaan Nyonya Shiori dengan mata kepala tuan sendiri"**

 **Akashi mulai takut dan merasa gelisah kalau menyangkut dengan ibunya. Akashi lari ke rumah meninggalkan Kuroko dan pelayannya di Akashi kecil sampai di rumah,ia langsung pergi ke kamar pelayan yang ada di rumah akashi langsung melihat akashi dengan tatapan cemas.**

" **hah...hah...kenapa kalian semua pada melihatku seperti itu? Dan kalian sedang ngapain berkumpul di kamar ibuku?" semua pelayan keluarga Akashi diam membisu harus mau ngomong apa di depan tuan muda sekarang**

" **kalian semua tidak punya mulut ya?JAWAB INI PERINTAH!" teriak Akashi**

" **nyonya Shiori sudah...hiks..hiks" jawab salah satu pelayan menangis**

" **sudah apa?" Seijuro binggung**

" **Ibumu sudah pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya, Seijuro" ucap Akashi Masaomi keluar dari terkejut tidak percaya baru kali ini ayahnya pulang cepat**

" **ooh rupanya masih ingat sama rumah ya? Ku kira Otou-San sudah lupa dengan rumah ini" nada Seijuro meledek**

" **Sudahlah Seijuro,aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang"**

" **lalu, apa maksudmu bilang kalau ibu sudah pergi selamanya? Kau tidak cinta lagi dengan ibu begitu?" Seijuro melipat kedua tangannya "oh atau kau punya simpanan perempuan yang lebih cantik daripada ibu benar bukan?" ejek Seijuro ke Masaomi**

" **JAGA PERKATAANMU DI DEPAN MENDIANG IBUMU, SEIJURO!" Bentak Akashi berhenti bicara "Ibumu sudah tiada Seijuro, Sudah lupakan saja janji yang kau buat dengan ibumu dan biarlah ibumu tenang di alam sana" Masaomi mengelus kepala Seijuro namun di tepis oleh Seijuro**

" **JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU OTOU-SAN" Seijuro menepis tangan Masaomi**

 **Akashi Seijuro terdiam mencerna perkataan sang ayah kepada anak kecil berambut merah berpikir keras apa yang di maksud perkataan memutuskan untuk memastikan keadaan ibunya dengan matanya sendiri melihat Akashi Shiori masih tertidur di ranjangnya.**

" **Kaa-San, Sei sudah lihat Sei bawa apa?" ucap Sei lirih membawa lukisan ke memperlihatkan hasil karyanya di depan Akashi Shiori yang masih tertidur**

" **Kaa-San bangun...Jangan tinggalin Sei di sini sendiri..." Seijuro mengguncangkan badan ibunya "Kumohon... bangun Kaa-San" Seijuro mulai menangis kencang**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAAA-SAAN! Hah…hah…hah"

Teriak Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang dada bidang miliknya. Ia merasakan di sekitar pelupuk matanya mengeluarkan air mata menandakan ia menangis saat tidur.

"ternyata Cuma mimpi hufft,-"

Akashi melihat jam wekernya menunjukan pukul 05.30 dan bagi Akashi itu terlalu pagi baginya. Ia beranjak bangun dari ranjang king size miliknya mengambil segelas air putih di dapur. Melihat kalender di atas pintu kulkas, tepat tanggal 5 mei adalah 10 tahun kematian ibunya, Akashi Shiori.

"tanggal 5 ya...mengingat 10 tahun kematian ibu jatuh hari ini" Akashi tersenyum lirih

Akashi pergi ke ruang tamu mengambil bingkai kecil di atas perapian kecil terdapat foto Akashi Masaomi,Shiori dan Seijuro masih kecil yang sedang berpegangan tangan ke ayah dan ibu. Akashi tersenyum lirih melihat dirinya yang masih kecil ceria,senang dan tersenyum tampa beban. Foto itu adalah sifat Akashi terakhir merasakan tersenyum dan bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kaa-San meninggal, Sei tidak bisa merasa senang,bahagia seperti waktu ada Kaa-san di ingin terus bersama Kaa-San"

Akashi kembali menaruh bingkai foto di atas perapian. Ia pergi bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke makam ibunya di Kyoto sebelum melakukan aktifitas lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membutuhkan perjalanan ke Kyoto selama 3 jam di sport berwarna merah milik Akashi Seijuro tiba di tempat pemakaman yang berada di Kyoto. Akashi turun dari mobil sport sambil membawa sebuket bunga pergi mencari batu nisan bertulis _**Akashi Shiori**_. Akashi melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru langit sedang berdiri di depan batu nisan tersebut. Ia menyapa pemuda biru langit

"Shibaru desu ne, Tetsuya" Kuroko menengok ke belakang ada Akashi di belakangnya

"Doumo,Akashi-kun" sapa kuroko tersenyum

"Sudah lama semejak pertandingan winter cup 3 tahun yang lalu, kita tidak bertemu, Tetsuya"

"Begitulah Akashi-Kun" Kuroko melihat bunga yang di genggam Akashi "bunga itu untuk mendiang ibumu, Akashi-Kun?"

"ya, untuk memperingati 10 tahun kematian ibuku Tetsuya" gumam Akashi lirih "lalu, sedang apa kau berada di Kyoto? Tidak biasanya Tetsuya ada di tempat seperti ini" tanya Akashi

"kebetulan di sini tempat kuburan Nenekku. Jadi sekalian aku mampir ke makam ibumu, Akashi-Kun" Kuroko memandang langit "apakah Akashi-kun percaya kalau ibu Akashi-kun sekarang sedang tersenyum melihat kita berada di sini?" tanya Kuroko

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya? memangnya kau bisa melihat ibuku tersenyum di surga? hahaha Kau pasti bercanda Tetsuya" Akashi memandang kuroko dengan tatapan meremehkan "kurasa Tetsuya terlalu sering membaca novel horror seperti itu"

"Aku serius Akashi-kun aku tidak di langit sana" Kuroko menunjuk langit yang berbentuk senyuman "yang buat awan tersenyum itu ibumu Akashi-kun aku yakin itu" Kuroko menggembungkan terkikik pelan

"ckckckckckc Tetsuya…" Akashi menepuk pundak Kuroko "kau tahu kan ibuku sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu?" Kuroko mengangguk "mana mungkin ibuku berada di sini Tetsuya, dia sudah berada di surga Tetsuya SURGA!" teriak Akashi menggengam erat pundak Kuroko

"A..Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko menahan sakit Akashi menggengam pundak Kuroko. Ia tahu kalau Akashi menahan airmata miliknya keluar di depan 10 tahun semejak Kematian ibunya,Akashi di didik keras oleh Ayahnya sebagai warisan tunggal keluarga Akashi tampa kasih sayang dari sang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kematian Akashi malam itu,Kuroko bertemu dengan sosok Akashi Shiori, Ibunya Akashi dalam mimpi.

* * *

 **(pada malam itu di alam mimpi Kuroko)**

" **Akashi-San itukah kau?" Kuroko tidak percaya ia bertemu dengan ibunya Akashi di dalam mimpinya**

" **benar Kuroko-Chan aku ibunya Seijuro" ucap Akashi Shiori tersenyum**

" **ke..kenapa Akashi-san berada di dalam mimpiku?"**

" **Aku datang ke sini Cuma menyampaikan pesan kepadamu dan tolong di sampaikan juga ke Seijuro, Kuroko-Chan"**

" **untuk Akashi-kun? Pesan apa itu Akashi-San?" tanya Kuroko**

" **Kuroko-chan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu sudah membuat sifat Seijuro berubah pada saat kejadian final winter cup membuat Seijuro kalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya akibat tekanan dari ayahnya. kalau tampamu aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Seijuro dari tekanan ayahnya semejak kau memegang janji kepadaku untuk selalu bersama Seijuro di saat senang maupun sedih,Kuroko-Chan? Karena satu-satunya orang yang selalu dekat dan mengerti tentang Seijuro Cuma kau Kuroko-chan" Akashi Shiori memegang kedua tangan Kuroko erat**

 **Kuroko sudah tahu kalau suatu saat kejadian ini akan terjadi Kuroko sangat mencintai Akashi dari dulu. Akashi lah yang selalu menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesepian,orang pertama yang menyadari hawa keberadaan dirinya dan orang yang mengetahui bakat terpendam dalam giliaran Kuroko lah yang akan membantu menyelamatkan Akashi dari kegelapan tersebut.**

" **ya, Aku bisa Akashi-san aku janji akan selalu bersama Akashi-kun di saat suka dan akan membalas budi pada Akashi-Kun sudah menerimaku berteman dengan Akashi-Kun" Kuroko tersenyum. Akashi Shiori langsung memeluk Kuroko**

" **terima kasih Kuroko-Chan mau melakukan permintaanku dan aku sangat bersyukur Seijuro punya teman kepada Seijuro jangan pernah menyerah dan nikmatilah hidup tampa terbebani dalam terus menyesal apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu dan terus bangkitlah dari saja pesanku, Kuroko-Chan"**

" **haai, akan aku sampaikan kepada Akashi-kun, Akashi-san" Kuroko tersenyum**

" **besok adalah hari peringatan 10 tahun pasti berada di sana, Datanglah ke Kyoto untuk bertemu dengannya Kuroko-Chan" melihat waktu bertemu Kuroko Sudah habis "sudah waktunya aku pergi,sampaikan pada Seijuro aku selalu berada di sisinya, Sayonara Kuroko-Chan" Akashi Shiori menghilang dari mimpinya**

* * *

"Akashi-kun…kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan Akashi-san di dalam di tugaskan mengirim pesan kepadamu Akashi-Kun" Sontak Akashi terkejut mendengar perkataan Kuroko

"Hah,pesana? Jadi semalam kau bertemu dengan ibuku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap tidak percaya

"ya Akashi-kun pesannya adalah jangan pernah menyerah dan nikmatilah hidup tampa terbebani dalam terus menyesal apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu dan terus bangkitlah dari -san selalu berada di sisi Seijuro selalu"

Akashi tidak bisa menahan air mata mendengar ucapan kuroko dan di situlah harga diri akashi yang tinggi tiba-tiba runtuh di depan mulai menangis di depan Kuroko.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...Okaa-Sama"Akashi menangis kencang,kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi menangis di pelukannya

"menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega Akashi-Kun, Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu selalu" Kuroko mengelus rambut Akashi dengan penuh kasih sayang

"ja..jangan…hiks…pernah…meninggalku Tetsuya..hiks..Aku mencintaimu hwaaaaaa" Akashi memeluk erat sambil menangis

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seijuro" Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Akashi

*end*

* * *

minta ripiu apa saran dan kritik arigatou gozimatsu ^o^

RnR please

salam

CintaKillua/Akashi Seiya


End file.
